wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Secretkeeper
Secretkeeper is a female NightWing and Moonwatcher's mother. Her mate was revealed as Morrowseer in Moon Rising, ''because Moonwatcher read her mind and mentioned that Secretkeeper didn't think about him much. Biography Moon Rising Secretkeeper first appears in the prologue of ''Moon Rising, explaining events prior to the first series. She had hidden her daughter's egg in the rainforest to protect her from the harsh conditions of the Night Kingdom. Moonwatcher's egg is due to hatch, so Secretkeeper is on her way to the rainforest. She encounters Mastermind and Farsight in the hallway. Mastermind seems to know what she is up to, but Farsight is under the impression that the egg had been lost. Farsight asks if Secretkeeper needs anyone to sit with her, but she declines abruptly. After getting past Preyhunter, the guard, she goes through the tunnel. At first Secretkeeper cannot find the egg, but she soon locates it. She notices that the egg has changed color from black to silver and has changed location. Secretkeeper then thinks that Mastermind or Greatness wants to catch her when she sees this. Secretkeeper begins to suspect that there is something different about her daughter, and wonders if she has done something wrong. Then Moonwatcher emerges from the eggshell, and her mother notes that she is "perfect in every way". Secretkeeper hides Moon before returning to the Night Kingdom. In the first chapter of the book, Secretkeeper is taking Moon to the first day of the Jade Mountain Academy. They picked a spot where they could watch the entering students until they were ready. Secretkeeper never talked about Moon's father, but Moon read his name in her mind, Morrowseer. ''Prisoners'' Secretkeeper is mentioned by Morrowseer when he is discussing with Farsight about taking her egg (Starflight) for the prophecy, saying that 'she’s got a sensible head on her shoulders, and she’d hand over her dragonet for a prophecy in a heartbeat.' ''Winter Turning'' In Winter Turning, she meets with her daughter once more when Moon returns to the Rainforest with her companions Qibli, Winter, and Kinkajou to warn Queen Glory of Icicle's plot to kill the RainWing queen. It said Qibli and Kinkajou had longing expressions on their faces as they watched Moon ans Secretkeeper hug, while Winter insists that his parents are perfect the way they are, and made him a true IceWing. QuotesCategory:NightWingsCategory:FemalesCategory:CharactersCategory:ProtagonistsCategory:MR Characters "I'll be back as soon as I can. Please, please don't leave this spot until I come. All right?" "I'm your mother, little one. I'm going to call you Moonwatcher. You're going to have the happiest life any dragon has ever had, and you're going to live forever and ever, and the volcano will never have you." "Stay secret. Stay hidden. Stay safe."- ''Her mantra ''"You'll make friends here. I'm sure you will." -To Moon "You need to stop doing that, remember? If you only hear it in your head, don't respond. No one can know about your curse. Everybody thinks NightWings don't have powers anymore - they won't know what to do with you if they find out." "Wow. A real queen. I've never seen one before." "Queen Glory is barely older than you are. I mean a' real 'queen, someone who's ruled their tribe for years and years." Category:WT Characters Category:MR Characters Category:Prisoners Characters Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Moonwatcher's Family